This invention relates generally to the field of construction and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus and method of forming a curved structure, such as curved walls or archways, barrel ceilings and round columns.
Straight walls are typically constructed using a runner attached to the floor structure, a runner attached to the ceiling structure (or free floating) and studs positioned between and attached to the runners. The runners and studs form a structural frame to which gypsum board, such as SHEETROCK(trademark), or other wall covering can be attached. The same principles generally apply to construction of other straight structures. The runners and studs are often formed of wood, such as 2xc3x974""s and 2xc3x976""s (approximate dimensions of boards in inches). Steel runners and studs are also used, especially in commercial construction as well as in some residential construction.
It is often desirable to construct curved structures, such as curved walls or archways, barrel ceilings and round columns. The principles for constructing curved structures are much the same as those for constructing straight structures except that the runners must form a curved shape.
Various products and methods have been used to form curved structures. One such product is demonstrated in a brochure entitled xe2x80x9cThe Flex Track(trademark) System,xe2x80x9d which is sold through Flex Trim Group, a subsidiary of Burton Creek Industries, located in Bedford, Tex. This product consists of two flexible L-shaped brackets which together comprise a flexible runner to which studs can be attached. However, due perhaps to the product""s design and/or flexibility, the strength of a curved structure formed using the Flex Track(trademark) is inadequate.
A method of forming a curved wall is also illustrated in U. S. Pat. No. 5,291,717 to Turner, which is incorporated herein by reference. Turner teaches the use of a tabbed support bracket as a runner. This produces a flimsy curved structure and provides no method to lock or fix the radius of curvature.
Another method of constructing a curved wall is shown in a U. S. Gypsum Company brochure entitled xe2x80x9cInterior Remodeling Systems,xe2x80x9d incorporated by reference herein. This method involves cutting the leg and web sections of a standard steel runner at intervals for the length of the arc. Next, a steel strip is placed inside both runners and attached. The runners are then secured to the floor and ceiling structure and studs are fastened to the runners. This method provides adequate strength but is labor-intensive and costly, especially in a commercial setting since many cement-piercing nails must be used to secure the runner to a concrete foundation.
Thus, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods of forming a curved structure which provide adequate strength, minimal labor requirements, cost efficiency and flexibility in application.
The present invention provides improved apparatus and methods of forming a curved structure which meet the needs described above.
The apparatus for forming curved structures comprises a plurality of pivotally connected sections, each section having a first track portion, and a first strap member slidably engaging the first track portion of the sections such that the sections are movable to form a radius of curvature.
The method of forming a curved structure comprises providing a first runner and a second runner, each runner having a plurality of pivotally connected sections, each section having two oppositely positioned, generally parallel track portions, each runner further having two strap members slidably engaging each of the track portions. The method also includes oppositely placing the first runner and the second runner in a curved position such that the track portions of the first runner are substantially aligned with the track portions of the second runner and attaching a plurality of studs between the first runner and the second runner.
The present invention provides a strong curved structural support for various applications even when one runner is xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d, i.e., not attached to a structural support such as a ceiling joist. Furthermore, the present invention provides a quick, easy and cost-efficient method of constructing such a curved structure.